Fishing for Money
This guide is primarily for those experiencing Hope County for the first time, but it may be useful for anyone wishing to make money by fishing in Far Cry 5. If you are new to fishing in Far Cry 5 the Fishing page provides an excellent, detailed description on how to fish effectively. The Fishing Rod page describes each type of fishing rod in detail. The concept behind fishing for money is simple: if you want that fancy rifle scope but don’t have the funds, quickly fill your inventory three or four times with fish (selling them as your inventory fills each time), and the rifle scope is soon yours. Fishing for money is an activity focused on raising cash as quickly as possible, not sport. When you have just liberated Dutch's Island at the start of the game you have only basic weapons, a blank County map, little ammunition or explosives, few crafting components, no perk points to spend, and little money. To purchase and improve the weapons needed to protect yourself, obtain ammunition and explosives, and buy other items, you need money. Fishing for money at the very start of the game is a way to quickly obtain the items you need, even those that cost thousands of dollars, if you are willing to spend some time doing it. The Need for Money in Far Cry 5 To effectively navigate your way through Hope County you need money, especially at the start of the game when you are preparing for the dangers and challenges ahead. Making money is an important part of the game for several reasons, including: * Found/looted weapons may not be configured for your needs. Weapon modifications, such as sights/scopes, suppressors, and extra magazine capacity, are expensive and must be purchased. * Some weapons and other items can only be bought, or may have not have been found/looted by the time you want to use them. These must be purchased, and weapons purchased may require expensive modifications. * You may not be able to find enough free ammunition, explosives, and other items to replace those you expended during your adventures. This is especially true of some of the rarer ammunition types (such as LMG or RPG rounds, or specialized ammunition) and grenades (fragmentation and smoke). After a tough fight, even if you looted that location thoroughly, ammunition and other items may need to be purchased to completely refill your inventory. * Some items (for example, dynamite or proximity explosives) can be crafted, but if you don’t have the components and need the item immediately, it will have to be purchased. * You may want a vehicle that cannot be obtained through a mission or activity. These have to be purchased (once purchased they are always available free at the right type of shop). * If you acquire perks that upgrade your capacity to carry ammunition and/or other items (for example, the Rifle Ammo Bag, Throwables Bag, or Black Market/Special Ammo Bag), you may need to purchase these items if you want to immediately fill your inventory to maximum capacity. * Some missions (for example, John Seed’s mission “The Confession”) will remove all items from your inventory. You can recover your weapons for free at a general shop, but you may need to repurchase ammunition and other items (this can be very expensive). Hunting for Money Hunting for Money can be very lucrative, with some of the skins fetching hundreds of dollars apiece. Hunting, either through random encounters or as a deliberate activity, is an excellent way to make money in Far Cry 5, and you should always hunt and take skins whenever the opportunity presents itself. Fishing for Money Fishing for money, while not fetching nearly as many dollars per fish caught as animal skins, is a good option if you are seeking to consistently, easily, and safely make money, especially early in the game: * You can fish effectively at the very start of the game. You can start fishing for money immediately after liberating Dutch’s Island if you purchase a basic fishing rod first. The cash raised by fishing is then used to buy the weapons, weapon upgrades, ammunition, clothing and other items you want. * There are 12 fish species, and when you catch the first of each fish species you get at least 1 challenge perk point (the first Paddlefish and Pallid Sturgeons caught gives you 3 perk points each). While the perk points gained from completing fishing challenges have no monetary value, perk points are critical for your success in Hope County and are well worth acquiring. * All you need to fish is a basic fishing rod, which is relatively cheap even at the very start of the game ($300). This basic fishing rod can be used, with care, for tough fish species and at “hard” fishing locations. *Fishing is an easy, straightforward activity that is quickly learned. It can provide a relaxing and enjoyable break from the murderous chaos of Hope County, even if you are not doing it for money or perk points. * There is no ammunition to buy/replace when fishing. * There is no need for expensive, heavy weapons to either quickly take down large animals (so they don’t have a chance to attack and kill you) or to snipe at animals from a distance. * Bait to attract fish is not necessary. The lure that comes with the basic fishing rod is fine if you want to fish for money. * Fish don’t attack you like some of the land animals you will encounter while hunting or adventuring. However, dangerous predators and enemies can sneak up while you are fishing, so pay attention to your surroundings. * Fish can be reliably found at certain spots, many of which are marked on your map either by discovery or by finding fish magazines. During your travels look for signs of fish in the water (fish jumping, multiple rings on the water surface, swimming fish visible under the water, etc.), then take out your fishing rod and see what is in the water. If you find a great location, return to it often. * The number of fish at any one location is endless. However, your inventory capacity for each individual fish species is limited; continuing to fish for a species after your inventory limit for that species has been reached is not productive if you are fishing for money, for the additional fish caught will not be added to your inventory. The Journey Pack perk doubles your carrying capacity for each fish species from 5 to 10 fish; consider it later after more critical perks have been obtained. * Most fish fetch $100 apiece (the Paddlefish and Pallid Sturgeons are worth more but are difficult to catch), regardless of species or size. This means that after a few real-time minutes fishing you can catch $500 to $1,000 worth of fish before your inventory is full, depending on your inventory perks. * Some fishing locations are relatively safe from predators and enemies, allowing you to fish in peace without fear of constant attack. One of the better ones is right on Dutch’s Island and can be accessed at the start of the game. * If you prefer to adventure in the daylight due to improved vision, you can pass the night fishing. You can make thousands of dollars simply fishing from dusk to dawn in the right location. Characteristics of Great Spots to Fish for Money * Fish must be present. It doesn’t really matter what the fish species is if you just want to make money; almost all fish are worth $100 each when sold. * Few predators and enemies spawn nearby to attack you while you are fishing. While fishing you are stationary and usually preoccupied with the actual mechanics of fishing. * Access to the location is easy, preferably at, or close to, a safe fast travel location. * There is a shop of some sort consistently nearby so you can sell your fish, allowing you to quickly return to fishing (you can sell fish at any type of shop). If there is a fast travel point nearby this is a less important consideration, for it is easy to fast travel to a shop, sell your fish, and then return. Fishing for Money at the Start of the Game: Dutch’s Island How to Get There A great fishing spot on Dutch’s Island isn’t marked on your map in any way. It is located on the east side of Dutch’s Island just 50 meters south of a small, unmarked fishing dock (fishing from the dock itself isn't very productive). The fish here are Rainbow Trout (you get 1 perk point for catching your first one), averaging 11-14 pounds or so. The closest convenient fast travel point to this fishing spot is the Dutch’s Island Ranger Station, located roughly in the center of the island. Walk north along the dirt road from the ranger Station and follow it as it eventually curves to the east. You can see the small dock before you reach it. The General Shop on the Dock As you approach the dock from the Ranger Station road you will usually see the green general shop icon (a green shield with a white pistol on it) floating above a person standing on the dock. Don’t shoot him. This person is a general shop (Ubisoft’s term), and will sell you a basic fishing rod, weapons, weapon upgrades, clothing, ammunition and other items, as well as purchase the fish and other things you have to sell. Note: If the general shop person isn’t at the dock when you want to buy/sell items, walk back along the road towards the Ranger Station until you are about halfway there (just past a stump next to the road on the left), then turn around and walk back towards the dock once more. The general shop person should now be spawned at the dock by the game and you will see the floating green general shop icon from a distance. If this doesn’t work repeat the process, going a bit farther towards the Ranger Station on the road before returning to the dock. Buy a Basic Fishing Rod If you are just starting out, a basic fishing rod (all you need until much later in the game) can be purchased from the general shop person on the dock for $300. Buy one, for it will serve you well for quite a while. You should have enough money for this purchase just from looting the containers, prepper stash, and enemies encountered while liberating Dutch’s Island. The fishing rod is accessed via the Utility Wheel after it is purchased. Where to Fish The exact spot to fish is about 50 meters south of the dock. It is a very small indent in the shoreline between the first two large trees you encounter while walking south along the shore. From the fishing spot the small dock is still clearly visible to the north. Stand right at the edge of the water between the two trees while facing in an eastern direction (don’t go in too far into the water or you will start the swimming animation and lose any fish on your line), select the fishing rod from your Utility Wheel, and cast your line directly towards a bare pyramid-shaped hill on the far side of the water. Start catching fish. You want to make moderate distance casts with your rod at this location. The fish will let you know by their movements/interest how far to cast and if they are attracted to your lure as you slowly reel it in. You can fish at many places on the eastern side of Dutch's Island, but they either place you at a greater distance from the dock where you sell your catch to the general shop person, or are in an area where enemies may spawn/travel as you fish. The specified location seems to be the best in this area for safe fishing that is still close to the dock. Selling your Fish When your inventory of Rainbow Trout is full (the program will tell you when you land a fish if your inventory for that species is full) it's time to sell your fish. The general shop person usually disappears from the dock while you are fishing for some reason, so just walk along the road back towards the Ranger Station (as previously described) to respawn the person, then return to the dock and sell your catch to him. After you have sold the fish you can purchase weapons/weapon upgrades/ammunition/clothing/other items from the general shop person, return to fishing if you want or need more money, or go adventuring. Alternatively, you can also make the general shop person respawn by walking north along the shoreline path to the point where the path turns northwest into the woods. This is where the Angels and Peggies spawn (see the Notes on this Location below), so be cautious. When you walk back towards the dock the general shop person should respawn. Notes on this Location * This location is reasonably safe from animal/enemy attack while you are fishing, an important plus. It isn’t perfect, but it is accessible at the very start of the game and is a good place to fish for money until better locations open up or are discovered. You can always return later in the game whenever you want to make money fishing. * If you are willing to put in some time here fishing for money, you can easily outfit yourself completely with the best weapons, weapon upgrades, ammunition, and other gear/items available before you leave Dutch’s Island for the first time. This will make your subsequent travels much easier and safer. * Occasionally one or two enemies (a single Angel or an Angel/Peggie pair) may be seen walking along the shore towards the dock from the north. If you are unsure if the people you see are enemies, use your binoculars or weapon sights to see if they are hostile (a floating red icon will appear above their heads if they are hostile). The Peggie, if present, usually has a sniper rife effective at range, so deal with him first (Angels are fast and hard to kill unless headshot, but they use only melee attacks). When you are finished, loot their bodies. Always try to be aware of who is around you and what is happening as you approach the dock. * You will see animal/enemy activity on the far side of the water (in the Henbane River region). At this fishing spot you are apparently too far away for them to automatically target you. However, if you shoot at either the animals or the human enemies (even those in vehicles), they may cross to the island and attack you. It’s best to leave them alone while fishing here unless you want to get in a fight. * Across the water to the northeast is a Golden Trout fishing spot on a small point of land. You can swim to this location and also fill your Golden Trout inventory (fish species inventories are separate, and you will get 1 perk point for the first Golden Trout caught). Be cautious: there are dangerous animals in the woods around this spot, and at the nearby Vasquez Residence to the east there are two Peggie enemies (along with a hostage to liberate, a perk magazine, and a collectable comic book). Once you are finished you can swim back to the dock, or fast travel to the Dutch’s Island Ranger Station, and continue fishing. * It is possible to catch the Golden Trout mentioned above without leaving Dutch’s Island. If you stand on the island shoreline directly west of the Golden Trout fishing spot, and make very long-distance casts towards the point of land to the east, you can catch Golden Trout. However, you will be very near where the Angel/Peggie enemies spawn, so you may be attacked while fishing. Be ready to quickly swap your fishing rod for a weapon if you fish here. This may be a good option if you only want to pick up the perk point for catching your first Golden Trout. Finding Other Locations to Fish for Money As you travel keep an eye out for other locations to fish, paying special attention to indications that fish are present: fish jumping, multiple rings on the water surface, swimming fish visible, etc. What attracts you to a specific location depends on the region(s) you have visited or liberated, your luck in discovering fishing locations or finding fishing magazines, the fishing gear you have, what type of fish you like to catch, the scenery you enjoy, or any other personal preferences. When evaluating a potential location for fishing for money, keep the following points in mind: * Fish must be present. When fishing for money, the species of fish isn’t really important. * You want a location where few predators and enemies will spawn nearby to attack you while you are fishing. While fishing you are stationary and usually preoccupied with the actual mechanics of fishing. * Access to the fishing location is easy, preferably at or close to a discovered fast travel location. * There is a shop of some sort consistently nearby so you can sell your fish, allowing you to quickly return to fishing (you can sell fish at any type of shop). If there is a fast travel point nearby this is a less important consideration, for it is easy to fast travel to a shop, sell your fish, and then return. Category:Far Cry 5